Survivor of the Clan
by Ueno A.K.A. Fail Chan
Summary: Awesomeness will ensue.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kray Torishi owns everything with the name Torishi, Alicia owns anything with fangs.**

AN: This is a companion fic to Kray Torishi's Secrets of the Clan, it's a good read, go read it now. This chapter takes place 19 years before the Uchiha Massacre and the subsequent chapters will take place 4-5 years before Naruto.

Prologue

_Knock Knock. Who's there? Not another knock-knock joke!_

"What is it?" mumbled a tired 35 year-old Haijime of the Uchiha clan while he opened his door.

His eyes popped open in surprise when his eyes fell upon his guests: the Third Hokage himself, accompanied by a strange man with rust-colored hair who appeared to be in his 40s.

"Look if this is about the status report that was due last week, I told you I'm running behind and you'll have it soon, Hokage..._sama._" His voice trailed off.

He then glanced at the Hokage's companion, "Oh, and who might this be?"

" 'This guy' is Subaru Torishi-san of Keshigakure—" started Sarutobi, but he was soon cut off.

"Keshigakure? They exist? Aren't they like witches or werewolves or something?"

"Yes, something like that..." the Torishi answered awkwardly.

"So may we please come in, Haijime-san?" asked the aging Hokage.

"Very well. Come in."

The Torishi and Hokage were led to a round table, and were shortly greeted with the Uchiha and a bottle of imported champagne.

"So, why are witches and werewolves that were supposed to be just a legend interested in the Uchiha?" questioned Haijime.

"Well you see—" started the Hokage, but was soon interrupted again.

"Actually I'll answer this one, you see, us Torishi are the only clan of Keshigakure that aren't 'witches and werewolves,' as you so politely put it, and because of this situation, we are very vulnerable."

"And this concerns me because...?"

"Because we wish to move to Konoha as a servant clan."

Haijime finally understood what was going on.

"Now I'm sure the werewolves have certain conditions for your move."

"Yes, the Keshikage demands that a representative of his village, his daughter in fact, stay in Konoha under my clan's protection, and report any infractions of the agreement that Hokage-sama agreed to."

The Uchiha then literally spat out his champagne.

"What? How could you possibly agree to that? What's next? You're going to let the Mizukage's son live with us too?"

"Haijime-san, what's done is done. Do you want to know why I let the Torishi have you as their first choice of a clan to serve? It's because if it is indeed an elaborate trap, I know that I could trust the Uchiha to fight them back. And if it's not, I know that if they serve you, the legendary Uchiha, one of the founding clans of Konoha, no ninja would dare to openly persecute them. Now if you don't accept, we'll be on our way."

Haijime then took a gulp of champagne. "First this Torishi guy has to tell me something."

Said man nodded.

"Is it true that those Keshigakure guys could turn me into a newt?"

**AN:** LOL Kray named a character after a car


	2. Scroll I

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything copyrighted by Kishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything copyrighted by Kishimoto. I own Ueno Uchiha, Kray Torishi owns the Torishi clan and all its members, and Alisia Kawa Uchiha owns Alisia and the Village Hidden in the Blood.

**Scroll One**

The Uchiha District was active and full of life. Walking though this district were two kids, no older then 12. One of them was obviously an Uchiha, while the other was a copper-haired member of the Uchiha's servant clan, the Torishi.

"And that, my dear arrogant Ueno, is why the Hyuuga and Uchiha should join. Just think how powerful you'll be when the two great doujutsus combine," the Torishi said with a tone of pride.

"Ah… No. After meeting that bitch Haruka, there is absolutely no way I'm ever going to marry a Hyuuga," groaned the Uchiha while he shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, you're right, Ueno, I don't think the Hyuuga women would dig your chicken head," teased the copper-headed boy as he tousled his friend's hair.

Ueno Uchiha was about to respond, but suddenly his mouth just dropped open, and he started to gawk at something.

"Dude, you OK? You're not going to prove your awesome Uchiha superiority?"

Ueno shook his head while he snapped out of his daze. "Dude, check out the girl Itachi is chatting up. I can't believe he's only two years older than we are and he already has a girl like her."

Takeshi gave her what seemed to be a look of recognition. "Yeah, neither can I."

He thenglanced over at Ueno and noticed that he was in deep contemplation.

"What's up with you?"

Ueno than was taken out of a daze a second time. "There's something different about her but I don't know what it is..."

"Maybe it's her pointy teeth."

"What?" asked the puzzled Uchiha.

"She has pointy teeth. I saw a picture of her standing next to the Keshikage signing the document that let us move here. she looked exactly the same and had pointy teeth."

"She must be a witch!" exclaimed the young Uchiha stupidly. "In the Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West had pointy teeth!"

A devilish grin appeared on the Torishi's face.

"Yes, Ueno, that girl is a witch, and you're supposed to burn them, right?"

"Yeah, that's right! Let's see… it goes Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger…"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fireball was heading straight for 'the witch' when Itachi saw it coming. He pushed her down and took the hit himself. He then glared at the two boys with his blood red Sharingan.  Takeshi immediately ran away, while Ueno just froze in fear.  Itachi started walking slowly toward him.  Ueno finally shook off his initial terror and started to run, but Itachi appeared right in front of him.

"Why are you running?" asked the greatest Uchiha.

"Because you're going to kill me," Ueno said timidly to the ground.

"Why would I do that?" inquired Itachi.

"Because I tried burning your girlfriend," squeaked Ueno, still looking at the ground.

He looked up for a second and thought Itachi's face had a light red tinge to it, but he decided he was just seeing things.  "Why would you try to burn her?" Itachi interrogated.

"Because she's a witch!"

"Wait… what?"

"Takeshi said that she didn't age since the Torishi came to Konoha, so we decided she's a witch!"

"Poor little Ueno-baka. Alicia-chan isn't a witch. She's just... different."

Ueno then glanced over his shoulder and saw 'The Witch' scribble something in a black notebook.

"Come on. I'll walk you to school." offered Itachi-sama

"Hey Iruka-sensei! SorryI'mlateyouseeIsawItachiandhewastalkingtothisgirlandshewasawitchwellit-turnedoutshewasn'tawitchbutIusedtheGoukakyuunoJutsubut—"

"Quit your lame excuses, get your headband, and take a seat."

Ueno did so, and then took a seat by Takeshi.

"Took you long enough" whispered Takeshi with a smirk.

"Bite me."

"Now that you all have your headbands," said Iruka, glaring at Ueno, "I'll assign you to your new teams."

He picked up a clipboard and read off it, starting with Team 1.

"Team 5: Ueno Uchiha, Takeshi Torishi…"

"WOO! High 5!" shouted the Torishi and Uchiha in unison.

"…and Haruka Hyuuga," finished Iruka, already rubbing his temples in preparation for the headache to come.

"FUCK!" cursed all three genin in unison.

The boys turned to glare at the kunoichi on their team, and were met with an equally pissed off stare from Haruka.

"I absolutely refuse to be part of a team with a goddamn overrated piece of shit Uchiha!" ranted the female Hyuuga.

"And I refuse to be with such an annoying bitch with a swastika on her forehead!" yelled Ueno.

Meanwhile, Iruka was battling to keep his composure.

"Well, unfortunately for you, the council members are tired of the Uchiha-Hyuuga rivalry and are putting you together in hopes of ending it. Good luck. Oh, and your jounin instructor says he wants you to meet him here at 11 AM tomorrow."

Team 5 was then allowed to leave.

The two males of the group made their way to the Uchiha district and noticed that Itachi and the girl (whom Ueno still refers to as the witch) were still there talking—well, it didn't consist of very many words. Said girl was extremely red in the face and kept twiddling her index fingers.

"Kami, are they going to be there all day?" exclaimed Ueno. "Man, if she's not a witch, what the hell is she?"

"Let's just go home, Ueno," Takeshi said, anxious to get off the subject.

Said moron nodded. He then glanced at Itachi and the girl.

"Itachi-san, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into… I pity you," he muttered.

"Takeshi, what did you say?" asked Ueno, staring at his companion.

"Oh n-nothing, nothing! Anyway, I'm heading back to my place," stuttered Takeshi, laughing nervously.

The Uchiha studied him for a second before shrugging it off.

"Yeah, I better get home too. See ya."

Team 5 was hanging out in their old classroom for what they hoped would be the last time.

"What's the name of our sensei again?" asked Ueno?

"Shinobu Ryouta," answered Takeshi.

"Stupid Uchiha can't even remember his sensei's name!" mocked Haruka Hyuuga.

Ueno turned around to look at her. He had to admit; she looked good with her long hair and her revealing ninja outfit. Too bad she was such a bitch.

"And the insolent Hyuuga can't admit that they are only the second best."

"Oh hell, not this again", groaned Takeshi.

"And you Uchihas are too arrogant to understand the obvious superiority of our Byakugan and Jyuuken," shouted the Hyuuga.

"I wonder what would happen if the Byakugan and Sharingan combined. Red Byakugan…?" wondered Takeshi, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"And you Hyuugas don't understand that anyone can make their hand glow and poke someone," yelled the Uchiha.

"Or would it be the Golden Byakugan…?" continued the Torishi. An image of Haruka and Ueno as a married couple popped up in his head.

"There is no way anyone of our clan would be with someone like them!" the two doujutsu-users shouted.

The two then glared at each other with such intensity it looked like lasers were coming out of their eyes.

The door suddenly swung open and a cheery blue-haired man who appeared to be in his thirties walked into the room.

"How ya doing?"

The three genin stopped what they were doing and watched him as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Shinobu Ryouta. Since I don't know any of you, how about we introduce ourselves. As I said earlier, my name is Shinobu Ryouta, I've been a jounin for awhile and I'll be your sensei until I either die, or you prove you can be functional without me."

He then pointed at Takeshi. "Torishi, introduce yourself."

"I'm Takeshi Torishi, I like to…uhm…do research and hope to make the Torishi respected by the other clans of Konoha."

Everyone sweat dropped at the "research" part of his introduction.

"OK, Hyuuga, your next."

"Hi, I'm Haruka Hyuuga. I love my clan and hate arrogant bastards, which pretty much includes all of the Uchihas."

"Ok…that was informative, Uchiha, you're up."

"I'm Ueno Uchiha, I'm good friends with Takeshi, I often talk to him about uhm…our research and I don't very much like Haruka and witches."  Shinobu scratched his head awkwardly.

"OK…My first impression of this group is…" The teen shinobi leaned forward in earnest, all former hostility forgotten.  "…that you're all overrated."  This caused them all to face vault.  "A group with such discord couldn't work well together in the most ideal situations, let alone as a genin squad."


	3. Scroll II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything copyrighted by Kishimoto. I own Ueno Uchiha, Kray Torishi owns the Torishi clan and all its members, and Alicia Kawa Uchiha owns Alicia and the Village Hidden in the Blood.

**Scroll Two**

Shinobu slowly made his way down a long corridor in the Hokage tower and stopped in front of a heavy steel door. "_Damn it, I hate talking to these old geezers"_ he thought before summing up the courage to open the door and walk through. "Its been a while Shinobu-kun" spoke one of the village elders.

"Ya, I know. Though not long enough for my liking." He said while lighting a smoke.

"You had your team for two months and you failed to give any report on team 5s progress." Berated another elder. Shinobu visibly snickered on when he mentioned progress.

"Progress? They showed absolutely no progress in any area. They're still as dysfunctional as day 1." Laughed the blue haired jounin.

"Elaborate on your team's dynamics", ordered an elder.

"Well" he then inhaled a good amount of smoke and exhaled in one of the elder's face, Ueno and Takeshi constantly act like a bunch of retarded frat boys and Haruka is an "annoying bitch who constantly whines about how the Uchiha are overrated."

"What missions have your mission been on?"

"So far we've just done the pointless missions like get the cat out of the tree, trim the hedges, and so on."

"How was your team's efficiency on these missions?"

"Well, Ueno climbed the tree but right when he was about to grab the cat, Haruka shouted something about how she's surprised he could climb so fast with a chicken on his head, which scared the cat. The cat then attacked Ueno, who proceeded to fall15 feet….But the cat was fine."

The panel of elders sweat dropped. "They were at least able to trim the hedges without difficulty, right?"

"Well….Haruka decided to take a nap and leave the boys to do the work, but Ueno thought it would be funny to try to trim her hair but when he was about to do it she woke up and used the Hyuuga's Juken on him."

The elders sweat dropped a second time. "Well we believe that if they were given a real mission it might fix their…sub par performance."

Shinobu gave a surprised look "What do you have in mind?"

The elder handed Shinobu a scroll. "It's a C ranked mission, we are sending Daichi Nara on a diplomatic mission to Kemurigakure and you and your team are going to be his escorts."

Shinobu glanced at scroll "looks straight forward enough", he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day team 5 was waiting at Konoha's southern gate. "Hey Takeshi, what's our mission again"

"We're escorting Daichi Nara to Kemurigakure, the village hidden in the smoke."

"Who and where are they?"

"All I know is that they are a minor hidden village somewhere in the southern part of the land of fire, somewhere past wave country."

"So why would a Nara need to go all the way there?" asked Ueno.

" The Village Hidden in the Smoke always had this inferiority complex with us, so it's a good a idea to try to keep good relations with them and try to avoid war," responded the Torishi.

Ueno cocked his head in confusion, "Wait a second, we're both in the Land of Fire so wouldn't be like strong allies or something?"

Takeshi gave a deep sigh, "Long ago, during the founding the Senjus (Shodai Hokage's clan) and Uchihas founded Konohagakure, and offered other clans to join them. Most accepted the invitation while others held grudges against the Uchiha's and Senju's from the early wars and chose to make their own village which became Kemurigakure. "

"Man, how do you know so much, you're only twelve."

"Well, us Torishi have to do research on more then just the….uh….fun kind…." He then started looking around nervously.

"What is this research you two are always talking about?" asked the naïve Hyuuga.

"Nothing 35' B," the two boys responded.

Her face turned a deep red "wait….how could you….WHY YOU FUCKING PERVERTED PIECES OF SHIT!!! THAT IS YOUR GOD DAMN RESEARCH!!!!?" her hands started to glow an eerie blue while the boys started to cower behind a large tree. She then got in a stance for the jyuuken and was about to teach them a lesson when the she got struck by the Nara's famous shadow bind.

"Ryouta, these punks are supposed to be my body guards?" asked a ninja well into his 40s.

"Well it wasn't my idea Daichi-san,"responded the blue haired jounin lighting up a cigarette.

"Save it for the enemy next time," the Nara scolded while he released Haruka.

"Hmph" was her only response as she glared at Takeshi and Ueno, causing them to cower behind the tree again.

"Well I believe that Kemurigakure would find it troublesome if we arrive late after we went through so much trouble for this meeting, so I think you should all stop arguing and move it!" ordered the Nara. He then proceeded to lead them through the dense forest while Shinobu took the rear. He then exhaled some smoke and looked at the blue sky "Why me?" he muttered.


End file.
